Could this be Love?
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: Bisakah aku sedikit verharap untuk bersamamu? Kim Taehyung X OC


Genre : Romance, Angst

Cast : Kim Taehyung and Kim Hyungi

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : Teen

Diangkat dari kisah nyata dengan perubahan cerita

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya takut.

Bisakah aku sedikit berharap untuk bersamamu?

Ini menyakitkan.

Untuk menjadi sosok seorang 'kakak' disampingmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungi berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kereta. Ia hampir terlambat ke kantornya pagi ini. Salahkan alarmnya yang entah mengapa tak berbunyi hingga membuatnya bangun lewat pukul enam.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar akan terlambat."

Lima menit ia menunggu, dan kereta itupun datang. Hyungi melewati pintu dan memilih duduk di tempat paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Napasnya terengah.

Tangannya kini sibuk membenarkan kemeja juga celana kantornya yang terlihat sedikit kusut. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang ia biarkan.

07:48

"Terserahlah. Aku juga selalu lembur hingga larut."

'bib bib'

"Eh"

Kim Taehyung

"Noona, jangan lupa sarapan. Apa kau sudah sampai di kantormu?'

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Kim Taehyung. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan teknik komputer semester akhir. Pemuda yang selalu mengiriminya pesan. Yang sedikit mulai menempati relung hatinya.

'Aku masih di kereta sekarang. Aku bangun terlambat. T.T'

Send.

Hyungi memegang ponselya dengan tetap menatap layar bergambar itu. Hingga sebuah pemberitahuan terbaca dalam ponselnya.

'Kenapa? Apa kau lupa set alarm mu lagi?'

Jarinya lincah menekan tuts di ponselnya hingga tak lama kereta berhenti.

'Semangat Gigi noona'

Kalimat itu tersimpan di kepalanya.

"Okay semangat!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungi meletakkan cup kopinya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi ia masih setia lembur di kantorya dengan tumpukan kertas dan komputer yang menyakitkan mata.

"Pulang. Apa kau mau menginap di kantor?"

"Ah, tidak. Sedikit lagi selesai. Aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah, jangan sampai kau berkencan dengan semua berkas itu malam ini. Ini weekend."

Hyungi tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangan kala rekannya menghilang dibalik pintu kantornya.

"Kenapa dia tak membalas pesanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuh dosen itu."

"Hahaha, kau mungkin akan dibunuh lebih dulu oleh skripsi mu."

"Ah! Kenapa semua dosen selalu menyebalkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau pulang larut lagi nak."

"Maaf eomma. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan aku harus lembur."

"Jagalah kesehatanmu, kau tak lagi muda sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

'Kau tak lagi muda sekarang.'

Kalimat ibunya terus terngiang. Hyungi sadar, diusianya sekarang ini memang sudah waktunya untuk berkeluarga. Ia juga memikirkan itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, ada sisi yang membuat ia merasa takut.

"Apa kau orangnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

'Kau ada waktu malam ini? Datanglah ke cafe biasa. Jam 10 malam. Aku menunggumu.'

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungi merapikan hoodienya. Ia memakai jeans biru dan sepatu Vans favoritnya. Suasana kafe terlihat lenggang karena ini sudah menginjak tengah malam.

Dua jam yang lalu, ia beradu argumen dengan sang bos yang tak menijinkannya pulang cepat. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan dan ia yang berjanji akan bekerja lebih keras maka sang bos mengijinkan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Sebuah cafe klasik dengan alunan musik dari dentingan piano di ujung ruangan. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai tempat ini. Cafe yang selalu ia datangi bersama seseorang. Pemuda yang juga tegah ia tunggu kehadirannya saat ini.

"Kau dimana?"

Ia bergumam. Ponselnya tetap menyala tanpa ada notifikasi yang masuk. Jarinya men-scroll beberapa pesan yang ia kirimkan pada seseorang itu.

"Halo. Gigi noona, ada apa?"

Terdengar suara serak dari ujung sambungan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Taehyungie kau sedang apa? Apa kau tidur?"

"Ah, iya noona. Ini sudah malam. Aku mengantuk, tapi kalau ada hal penting silahkan katakan."

Hyungi dapat mendengar suara orang tengah menguap saat ini. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau benar-benar tidur. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, jaga kesehatanmu. Semoga skripsimu segera selesai."

"Gomawo noona. Ah, kau sedang apa noona?"

"Aku juga akan tidur. Sudah ya, selamat tidur Taehyungie."

"Ne. Jaljayo Gigi noona."

Hyungi tersenyum serasa mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

"Bahkan ini hari ulang tahunku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga badanku."

Hyungi memijit pelan bahunya yang pegal. Ia kini tengah berada di kereta untuk pulang. Lewat tengah malam. Memang selalu seperti itu.

Apa dunia ini kejam? Manusia yang menciptakan uang, tapi uang yang memperbudak manusia. Tak ada pilihan lain, bahkan manusia tak ditakdirkan untuk memilih. Apakah harus selalu seperti itu?

Mungkin dirinya termasuk seorang yang beruntung. Tapi entahlah, dia juga tak tau.

Kereta berhenti. Hyungi bergegas turun. Tas masih setia tersampir di pundak kirinya. Malam ini sedikit mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Gigi noona."

"Taehyung?"

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu hanya diam beberapa meter di depannya. Hyungi tak berniat melangkah maju. Ia terkejut melihat sosok itu. Seseorang yang selama lebih dari satu bulan ini sangat sulit dihubunginya, sangat sulit untuk menemuinya.

"K-kau disini? Ada apa? Sedang apa?"

"Skripsiku. Aku mendapat ACC!!" ucapnya lantang dengan senyum kotak diwajahnya.

"Ah, aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Jadi, mau makan malam denganku noon?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa Taehyung."

"Tapi mom, aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari satu tahun. Apa ini tak cukup?"

"Bukan itu. Ku masih muda. Masa depanmu juga masih panjang. Banyak mimpi yang masih dapat kau raih. Dan kau lihat dia, umur kalian terpaut lumayan jauh."

"Aku bisa melakukan itu mom. Dan tolong jangan memandang usia."

"Mommy dengar bahwa dia itu bukan wanita baik-baik."

"Mom, jangan seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih dekat."

"Ayolah Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa dia bukan wanita baik-baik jika di usia sepertinya belum mendapatkan pasangan? Banyak orang-orang sekitar yang sudah bercerita pada mommy."

"Oh mommy ayolah, dia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau masih muda."

"Hanya cobalah untuk fokus pada kehidupanmu di masa depan."

"Dia merupakan bagian dari kehidupanku di masa depan mom."

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga noona! Menyingkir."

Hyungi meringis.

Hari ini ia mendapatkan hari libur. Jarang-jarang memang libur di hari minggu. Iya, wanita cantik berambut panjang itu lebih sering weekend di kantornya hingga larut malam. Berkutat dengan berkas dan komputer. Hanya segelas kopi yang selalu menemaninya.

Pagi ini ia berencana untuk memindahkan beberapa lagu favoritnya kedalam laptopnya. Namun mungkin ini merupakan hari sialnya, setelah membuka isi flashdisknya, laptop itu langsung mati.

Hyungi panik karena tak menemukan apapun selain layar biru di laptopnya. Dan kini berakhir dengan Kim Taehyung yang dipaksanya untuk menyembuhkan sang laptop kesayangan.

"Selesai."

Hyungi tersenyum kagum ketika ia bisa melihat lagi layar windows di laptopnya. Inilah sebuah keuntungan dari mengenal anak komputer?

"Tae gomawo!!" Serunya senang dan refleks memeluk Taehyung disampingnya. Satu kecupan mendarat tanpa sadar di pipi pemuda itu.

Kini Taehyung terdiam mematung. Ia menatap sang 'noona' yang kini mengambil alih laptop itu dan mulai menjelajah.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Tae!"

Taehyung tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Minggu depan."

"Aku ulang tahun minggu depan."

"Eh?"

"Datanglah noon."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungi merapikan dress coklatnya. Rambut panjangnya ia gelung keatas. Sangat simple dengan sebuah jepit kecil di ujungnya.

Tangannya membawa sebungkus kado yang tak terlalu besar. Didalamnya ada jam tangan dengan merk Gucci yang akan ia berikan pada seseorang di sana.

"Gigi noona!"

Iya, pemuda itu. Kim Taehyung.

"Ah kau datang juga."

Hyungi tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Taehyung.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Ah ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil memberikan kotak kado itu.

"Noona, gomawo. Ah ayo kesana."

Taehyung menunjuk stan minuman. Ia menarik tangan Hyungi. Entah mengapa, tangan itu terasa begitu hangat menyapa pori-porinya. Hyungi tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mau itu."

Taehyung mengambilkan segelas orange jus pada Hyungi. Ia menyesapnya. Liquid itu kini terasa membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Taehyung, kau disini. Sapalah teman-temanmu disana."

Itu ibunya. Nyonya Kim. Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk pundak Taehyung dan menunjuk deretan sofa merah yang terpajang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Ah mommy, kebetulan sekali. Ini Gigi noona, yang pernah kuceritakan."

"Oh, ini rupanya, selamat datang Hyungi-ya."

"Ne ajhuma, kamsahamnida."

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman anakku selama ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dunia begitu kejam?"

Hyungi mengusap kasar air matanya. Bahkan ia tak tau apa itu adalah air mata ataupun air hujan. Kenapa semua orang memandangnya sama? Bahkan mereka tak mengenal sosoknya secara nyata.

"Kau disini noon? Kenapa kabur?"

Hyungi mendongak. Kini ia dapat melihat sebuah payung berwana hitam diatas kepalanya.

"Taehyung?"

Pemuda itu berjalan memutar dan duduk disebelah Hyungi.

"Apa pestaku kurang menarik? Apa air hujan ini labih menarik dari ulang tahunku?"

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku."

Taehyung menatap lurus kedepan. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Pestaku memang tak menarik noon, karena kau tak disana." Ia menolah dan menatap Hyungi, dengan khas senyum kotaknya.

Hyungi ikut tertawa mendengar bualan itu. Ia menyeka hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Kau, menangis noon?"

"Ah tidak."

"Aku tau kau menangis."

"Aku hanya sedikit pilek."

"Jangan kau dengarkan. Mommy seperti itu hanya karena dia belum mengenalmu."

"Kau, tau?"

"Apa yang tak kuketahui."

"Aku hanya, takut."

"Ini bukan hal yang mudah, kau tau. Aku takut aku akan salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Lagi."

Taehyung mendekat. Ia meraih bahu kiri Hyungi. Merangkulnya hangat.

"Apa mengenalku merupakan sebuah keputusan yang salah bagimu noon?"

"Aku tak tau Tae."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya menjadi keputusan yang benar. Keputusan yang paling benar seumur hidupmu noon." Taehyung menoleh menatap wajah Hyungi. Masih terlihat jelas jejak air mata disana. "Bisakah?"

Hyungi terdiam. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Aku berjanji. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh?"

"Aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu dua bulan lalu. Itu semua karena dosenku. Percayalah."

Hyungi tertawa mendengar penuturan polos seorang KimTaehyung.

"Kau tak percaya padaku noona?"

"Aku percaya."

Taehyung kembali menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Tolong."

"Ya?"

"Jangan mengecewakanku."

"Terimakasih."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia memeluk 'noona'nya lebih erat. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening sang 'noona'.

Ia menyukai saat seperti ini. Entah mengapa, wajah dan rambut yang basah milik 'noona'nya itu terlihat begitu cantik dimatanya. Ia terus menatapnya lekat. Seakan tak rela waktu berjalan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah pujaan hatinya. Perlahan. Semakin dekat.

"Hattcchii!"

"Ah noona! Kau sungguh tak mengerti apa itu kata romantis!"

Hyungi hanya diam sambil mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

"Noona, kau kedinginan? Pegang ini."

Hyungi menerima payung itu dengan kebingungan. Namun ia paham, Taehyung melepaskan jas hitam mahalnya. Kini lelaki itu membalutkan jas hitamnya ke tubuh Hyungi.

"Agar kau tetap hangat." Ujarnya.

"Aku merepotkanmu."

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali astaga. Ayo masuk noona."

"Pabo."

.

.

.

END


End file.
